


Sweater Weather

by hopelessbookgeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six reader insert fics based on the chorus of "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood, one for each of the boys. Some smut, some fluff, some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Love, Two Mouths

You knock on the door to Geoff’s office and smooth your skirt to hide the flutter in your chest. You’d had feelings for Geoff ever since you started at Rooster Teeth, although you know he has a wife and you know that he loves her and you know that he’s over ten years older than you and that’s that. You also know that he’s been acting weird around you recently, almost flirty, hands resting on your back or shoulder or wrist a little longer than necessary. He’s been looking at you a little oddly too, eyes drifting lazily over you body, particularly in shorter skirts or a low-cut top.

“Come in,” he calls, and you step inside, shutting the door firmly behind you. He meets your eyes, and you can see from the way his are blazing that yeah, there is something there. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“You weren’t sure I’d come? Why wouldn’t I come?”

He steps around his desk and you swallow, hard. He’s handsome in a way you didn’t think you would ever be attracted to, tall and a little chubby around the middle, hair slightly greying, thick mustache and unshaven chin, and then of course the tattoos. Still, with the shine in his eyes and the half-smile he’s shooting you, you feel myself start to melt. You lean back against the closed door and Geoff steps in front of you, one hand on his hip, the other resting on the door next to your head. Essentially, you’re trapped, but you feel a little thrill at how close he is to you. “I thought it was obvious why I wanted you here.”

He bends his head and places a few light kisses on the side of your neck. You take in a sharp breath as his hand moves from his hip to yours. “And here I thought you might just want to get to know me better,” you gasp as he slowly untucks your blouse from your skirt and strokes the skin underneath.

“Oh, no, I’d definitely like to get to know you better, just in perhaps a different way than you were thinking of…” His fingers stroke circles up your side to your bra.

“But your wife–”

“–Doesn’t mind. Open marriage. I love her, she loves me, and sometimes we find… distractions.” On the last word, his teeth scrape over your earlobe, and your knees almost give out. “Do you want this? Do you want me?”

More than you know, you think, and it’s only after he laughs a little that you realize you said it out loud.

“Good,” he says simply, shoving your skirt up around your waist, sliding his hands under your thighs and hoisting you up so you could wrap my legs around his hips. The crotch of your panties nestles against the bulge in his jeans, and there’s a hitch in your breath. “What do you want?”

He probably expects some long answer, something sexy, but all you can manage is “you”.

He laughs. You love the sound. “Good girl,” he murmurs, picking you up and laying you down carefully on the floor. He unbuttons your blouse and undoes your front-clasping bra, something you’re very thankful you’d chosen to worn. He slides the pad of his thumb over the curve of your breast. From where he sits beside you he looks impressed, and you can only imagine what a picture you make: lying flat with your hair in curls around your head, glasses perched at the end of your nose, blouse and bra thrown open, skirt hiked up to the tops of your legs. He goes under your skirt and tugs your panties down over your feet and drops them on the floor beside you.

You mean to ask him to hurry up, but then he slides his middle finger inside you, and you moan. He crooks the finger and you moan louder. “Mm, how’s that?”

“Is that all you’re gonna put in me?”

“Eager, I like that. If you’re good to me today, we’ll see about doing more on a different day.” He adds another finger and swipes his thumb over your clit. You arch your back and have to bite back a loud groan. You don’t want to have anyone else running into Geoff’s office while you look like this. “God, I love how responsive you are. You’re not bi, are you? I’d love to see you with my   
wife.”

“I’m not bi,” you manage between sharp breaths. “I’d rather have your wife and I share you than have the two of you share me.” Whatever he’s doing with his fingers was sinful. It’s roughly the same motions you would do to yourself, but it’s always better with someone else, and the fact that he’s your boss and that you could be caught at any minute is heightening your arousal.

He lies down beside you, propped up on one elbow so that he can look into your eyes while he touches you. “Are you going to come?”

“In a bit,” you laugh, before he covers your mouth with his own. His mouth is a little chapped but is warm and tastes of salt. If you’d have been in a better state of mind you’d have laughed at the absurdity of this whole thing, but Geoff’s tongue is in your mouth and his fingers are in your vagina and quite frankly you don’t care anymore. You try to tell him that you’re going to come, but he won’t let up on kissing you, so you just grasp his shirt tight. His fingers speed up and you let go, the heat in your lower belly sparking with your orgasm, his mouth the only thing catching your high moan. After a few moments of lazy kisses and gentle circles around your clit, he pulls his hand away and wiped his fingers clean on a tissue.

He takes a seat behind his desk and beckons you to come over. You make to fix your bra, but he shakes his head. You walk over on shaky legs. “You’re such a good girl,” he purrs. “You came for me just like I wanted. Do I get a reward for being so good to you?”

You know what he wants, the same thing all men want. You keep eye contact and sink to my knees while he undoes his jeans and shoves them and his boxers to his ankles. You press your mouth to the tip of his cock, already wet with pre-come. He bucks his hips in an obvious nonverbal reminder to hurry the hell up, and you imagine he’s no less desperate than you had been. You slide your mouth about halfway over the shaft and work the lower half with your hand. It isn’t the best or most innovative blowjob you’d ever given, but then, you’re tired from your own orgasm and if Geoff was serious about continuing this affair, then you would have time to show him what you could do.

It’s only another few minutes until he hisses and thrusts forward into your mouth, nearly gagging you when he comes. You swallow dutifully, wrinkling your nose a little at the taste but otherwise fine. You’d never minded swallowing. “Good girl,” Geoff says, pulling you up to kiss you. You’re always weirdly impressed when men are willing to kiss you after you go down on them, since they’re such babies most of the time. “I’ll have to have you again.”

This time when you go to fix your clothes, he doesn’t stop you. You hook your bra, button your blouse and tuck it into your smoothed-down skirt. You slip your panties back on and try to finger-comb your wild mane of curls. “I guess I should say thank you,” you say hesitantly as you hear the clink of his belt.

He chuckles. “Can if you want. Was it good for you?”

“Yeah, it was good for me.” You feel a little throb in your heart and can’t help but remember that no, you actually like this guy and it’s always a mistake to start having casual sex with someone you have feelings for. “Was it good for you?”

“Great for me. Can’t wait to go home and tell my wife about you. She’s so hot when she’s jealous.” He half-smiles. “This okay with you, by the way? Doing all this? It’s not like I’m going to fire you if you won’t sleep with me.”

Your voice sticks in your throat. You want to say no. You want to tell him that you have feelings for him and you can’t do this. You open your mouth to say so… and “yes” comes out.


	2. One Love, One House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is a fluffy chapter because Jack likes to build houses. Enjoy!

“Can I show you something real quick?” You look up from your computer to see Jack standing next to your desk and your heart starts to race. You’ve had a crush on Jack for ages now and you think he looks so cute when he’s eager.

“Oh, uh, sure. Anything you’d like.” You smile and he smiles back, leading you back to his desk where his Xbox is set up. He boots up Minecraft and you cock your head. You’ve watched all the Let’s Plays the men have done, of course you have, and you even wandered around Achievement City once with Geoff and Gavin, but you’d never been in without Geoff. You didn’t think anyone could be in there without Geoff.

You watch as Jack’s character gets out of his bed and leaves his house, making his way to a trapdoor at the outskirts of the city square. He climbs down a ladder, goes down a tunnel, and stops at a door with a sign beside it. You have to read it a few times to really understand it. “But that says… this is my house?”

Jack smiles at you, a little shy, and he blushes. “Well, you know. I’m kind of famous for building houses. And you work here, so it’s only fair that you have one too.”

“But I’m not an Achievement Hunter.”

“Neither are Lindsay, Caleb, or Kerry, if the internet is to be believed, but they’ve all got someplace to stay. Want to see the inside?”

You nod, and Jack goes in. You have to cover your mouth with your hands because it’s just… amazing. The walls are all blocks of lapis (evidently someone was listening when you said you thought lapis was beautiful), the ceiling is obsidian, the floor is dark wood panels. Torches line the wall to make the room glow warmly. There’s a bed in the corner, a large chest with full diamond armor and weapons in it, a tamed cat sitting still, and a little garden in the corner growing sugarcane. “Jack, I–”

“I hope you like it.” He looked at you like there was nothing he wanted more than to see you liked the house.

“Jack…” His voice sounds so nice in your mouth, doesn’t it? “Jack, it’s incredible. It’s beautiful, I wish I could live here in real life. This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Well, I mean, maybe not, but still. It’s really nice. I love it.”

“Oh, good, I hoped you would.”

“Now I’ll have to do something for you in return.” You turn away to meet his eyes, warm and soft. He’s so kind… You lean in and close your eyes, and he closes the distance, giving you a bristly kiss on the cheek. You feel a little disappointed, wishing he’d kissed you on the mouth instead, but he takes your hand in his and suddenly it doesn’t seem to matter anymore. You hear a whoop from behind you, Ryan, maybe, or Ray.

“Do you want to… go out sometime? For coffee?”

You blush; you’d never cared much for coffee, but you weren’t going to turn Jack down. “I’d love to. Tomorrow morning?”

“Absolutely.” You go back to work, but when it’s time to leave, Jack walked you out to your car. You open your mouth to say goodbye or thank you or something, but then his hands are on either side of your face and his body is pressed close to yours and his mouth is hot and insistent on your own and you give in to him, kissing him back fiercely, your hands fluttering around his shoulders before sliding down his back to rest around his hips. You couldn’t remember if you’d ever had a kiss more passionate than this one.

He broke the kiss, finally, and you had to gasp for air. “I’m so sorry,” he pants. “I should’ve asked–”

“It’s okay,” you answer, wrapping your arms around him in a comfortable hug. “It was a good kiss. I’d like to kiss you again.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes, I do.” You smile and lean in and kiss him again and again.


	3. No Shirt, No Blouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Michael chapter here. I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to work for me, that's why it took so long, but I hope y'all like it, at least.

“Oh, come on,” Michael mumbles under his breath, struggling with the hotel room key. You lean against the wall and smile at him. You’d never done this before, never went to back to a room with a celebrity at a con, but Michael looked at you with fire in his eyes and you melted. You were pretty sure Lindsay didn’t know about this, but you didn’t ask too many questions. You’d wanted Michael for ages and you finally have him. “Ah!” The door swings open and you follow him inside.

As soon as the door’s shut behind you, he pushes you up against it, not even bothering to turn the light on, and starts kissing your neck. You’re so surprised you drop your bag. “You from around here?” he mumbles against your skin, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Just in town for the convention,” you gasp, hand fumbling for purchase in the folds of his sweatshirt. Your other hand comes up to feel the weight of his red-brown curls between your fingers, to see if they’re as soft as they look. They’re softer. “You?”

You realize right after you say it that it’s a really stupid thing to say, because of course he lives in Austin, but he doesn’t make fun of you, just laughs a little and presses a tiny kiss to your earlobe. You don’t think it should feel as good as it does. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“I, uh… I mean, you asked me up here. Whatever you want.”

“I may have asked you up but only because you kept looking at me with those big shy eyes. Eyes like that get me weak in the knees.” Speaking of knees, his brushes against your inner thigh, and even through your jeans and his you shiver at the touch. His hand slides under the hem of your shirt to brush the skin of your stomach. “Just kiss me.”

You’re only too happy to comply. His mouth is hot and wet and his hands are everywhere, tugging at clothing, stroking skin, making you blush and gasp and move against him. “Can we go to the bed?” you manage between kisses. You’re getting tired up against the door.

He laughs and pulls you by your hand to the bed. “Here, you get your clothes off, and I’ll get mine off.” He strips faster than you do; you’re a little self-conscious, not sure what he’ll think about your body, but you’ve just stepped out of your pants when he’s up against you, hands mapping the curve of your ass and the slope of your hip, mouth insistent on your lips, your cheeks, your jaw. His cock, pressed to your lower belly, is achingly hard, and you absolutely love the feel of it.

You tumble into bed beside him, kissing and stroking and grinding, little gasps and moans occasionally falling out of your mouth. All of a sudden he’s on top of you and he’s doing most of the grinding now, a little faster, a little harder, and wow that’s nice. “C–condom,” you choke out, and he jumps up to grab one.

When he slides it on, he spreads your legs and kneels between them, pulling your hips up and thrusting into you. You bite your lip; he’s bigger than you expected and it kinda hurts. He sees that you’re uncomfortable and stops. “Are you… a virgin?”

You don’t answer. “Just hold up for a second, will you?” He does, but you can feel the effort it takes him. There’s something really hot about that, knowing that it’s actually causing him strain not to fuck you. You kiss him hard, tugging his hair, and he groans low at the back of his throat. His hips roll despite himself and it actually feels good this time. “Okay,” you say, and he goes all in, thrusting hard enough that the cheap hotel bed shakes.

He’s a sight. The blinds are cracked just a little bit so a thin sliver of the light from the streetlights outside flashes over his slim chest and broad shoulders. His eyes are narrowed in concentration in a way that makes him almost look angry– which is really, really hot– and his curls are damp with sweat around his hairline. He’s passionate, sensuous, exactly the way you’d imagined he would be. More importantly, whatever the hell he was doing felt damn good, and you wouldn’t wonder until later how many girls had been before you, doing this exact same thing.

In a few short minutes, you feel yourself start to breathe faster, to shake, and you open your mouth to tell Michael but it comes out just as this loud moan and you reach your climax, twisting the sheets in your hands and arching your back. “Fuck,” he groans, and he grips your hips tight enough that you think it might bruise and comes.

After a minute to catch his breath, he gets up, throws the condom away, and gets back in bed to pull you into his arms. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he says, and you smile. “Was it good for you?”

“Better than I could have expected.” Actually, it was pretty amazing, but you force yourself to be casual. You think of your friends, still downstairs at the con. They’d kill to be here in your place. They’ll be bugging you all night for details. “I should go.”

“If you’d like. This was fun, call me next time you’re in Austin.” He stretches out on the bed and you sit up, throwing your clothes back on haphazardly. “You gonna be around all weekend?”

“Um, yeah, I’m going home on Monday morning.”

“Alright, I’ll see you around, then.” He gets up to give you one last deep kiss before you go.

As the hotel door clicks shut behind you, you realize he never even asked your name.


	4. Just Us, You Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is both short and late. Next chapter will certainly be quite a bit longer. Enjoy!

You put down the controller and yawn. You and Ray have been playing video games for hours (and obviously he’s been winning), but it’s starting to get late now and you’re tired. You’ve been trying to hide it because you’ve been having so much fun and because you’ve had a thing for Ray for ages, but you just can’t anymore.

“Tired?” he asks, putting down his own controller and shifting on the couch so that he can look right at you. “We can stop if you want.”

“I don’t want to stop, but I’m just so tired.” It’s just past midnight on a Friday night and you’ve been happy so far that Ray, much like yourself, is happier staying at home and relaxing instead of going out and drinking.

“Well, if you want me to drive you home, I can.”

You nod with a thankful smile, and he nabs his keys and you get into his car. You’re home in just a few minutes, and as always, you’re surprised to note how close your apartment is to Ray’s. It’s a warm night with just a little breeze and a clear sky, and you linger in it for a little while outside your apartment door while Ray turns his car off and stands beside you. “Thanks for having me over,” you say softly, looking up at Ray. He’s not that much taller than you, but you like it all the same. In the streetlight, his eyes glow bright.

“No problem. I like hanging out with you.” He’s standing very close to you, isn’t he? You can feel the heat coming off his body– he’s naturally very warm– and the wind ruffles up his hair in a way that makes you itch to run your fingers through it. His mouth looks deliciously soft…

He holds out his arms to ask for a hug and you melt into them, and he smells like salt and cheap cologne and his hands are tight on your lower back and before you can think about it anymore you hear yourself ask if he wants to come inside. His reply sounds a little hesitant but he does say yes.

As soon as the door closes behind you, you’re kissing him, and you’re pretty sure he tastes like Doritos but it’s cute and familiar and his mouth is soft and plush. The longer you kiss him, the more you start to rethink your decision to do this, and he seems to feel the same because his kisses are gentle and his hands don’t wander over your body. He breaks the kiss eventually, breathing heavy.

“I’m not sure I should do this,” you say, annoyed with yourself even as you do because you initiated it. “I think since we work together it would be messy, and I’m not really looking for a friends-with-benefits kind of situation, and…”

Ray laughs and brushes a strand of your hair back. “Whatever you want. I love you, I’ll wait for however long you want me to wait.”

“You… love me?”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure. I could be wrong.” Your heart skips a beat. “But as far as I know, I love you, and if you want to just be friends, if you want to sleep with me at some point, if you want me to wait until you’re ready for whatever, well, I’ll do it. If you want me to move on and forget about it, I will, but you’re worth waiting for.”

You’re not sure you’ve ever heard anything half so beautiful and you’re sure that you’re giving him a really stupid smile but it just doesn’t matter right now. “I want a little time to figure everything out, but I… I’m pretty sure I love you too, Ray. I just need a little time if you’re sure you’re willing to wait.”

“Of course I am.” He kisses your temple and pulls you back into a comfortable embrace. “You know, we should do a video together next week.”

You know that’s his way of saying I love you without actually speaking the words. He loves his job as you do and for him to ask to do a video means a lot. “Just us?”

Another lovely smile. You could get used to this. “Just us.”


	5. Nothing I Really Wanna Tell You About, No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. It's pretty angsty, not gonna lie. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Gav,” you say with a smile, winding your arms around his shoulders from behind. He’s still at his desk, just about to go on his lunch break, and you’re getting a little impatient. It’s cute how dedicated he is to his work (although who wouldn’t be, at a job like that), but you were promised a sandwich and by God, you will have that sandwich. “Coming any time soon?”

“Yeah yeah, sorry, luv.” He saves and quits, sets the computer to go through updates while he’s gone, and stands up, kissing you on the cheek and giving you one of those wide smiles. “Been waiting long?”

“Not really. Ready to go, though?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” You start down the stairs and leave the office. It’s a beautiful spring day, sunny and warm, and Gavin closes his eyes and lifts his face to the sun like a dozy cat. “I like this. I like this a lot. I like you.”

“I like you too,” you laugh. “Love you, in fact.”

“Mm, my beautiful girlfriend.” He wraps his arm around your waist and you continue walking down the street. You have a hard time trying not to smile so wide it hurts, but it’s hard because he’s so lovely and he could have any woman in the world but he wants you, loves you, and here he is with you, you. You normally don’t meet up with him at his office, which after a while makes you worry that he’s ashamed of you, but then there’s moments like this where he lets you in and walks comfortably down the street with you on his arm and it’s heaven.

“Wish I’d remembered my sunglasses,” he says after a minute, and you giggle.

“They’re on top of your head, you donut.”

“They’re not,” he scoffs, but he touches the aviators perched in the spiky mess of his hair and blushes red. He slides them on wordlessly and turns redder as you laugh. “Yeah, alright, alright, that’s enough of that.”

“Cute little idiot.” You reach the sub shop and Gavin holds the door open for you with a mocking bow, so you step inside and reply with a deep, silly curtsy. His laugh is sweet and bright. You order while he finds a table and when the sandwiches are ready, you take them over to him.

“Oh, no, I said I’d pay this time, didn’t I?” he says, scrunching up his eyebrows.

“Ah, whatever. Next time. You’re coming over this weekend, aren’t you? You can buy pizza.”

“Oh yeah. It’ll be great, just like last weekend…” His voice trails off, dripping with sensuality, and you can’t quite stop yourself from remembering last weekend, that plush mouth on yours, those broad hands in your hair, following the curve of your back.

“I can’t wait, then.” You let a little innuendo into your voice, too. This is a game for two.

He pushes his glasses up into his hair again and just looks at you with those big hazel eyes, and you’re not really sure how a man can look so sweetly innocent and so goddamn hot all at once, but it doesn’t really matter because he’s taking your hand in his and saying that there’s something he wants to tell you–

“Hey, Gavino Free!” Gavin’s head snaps up and you turn to look where he’s looking, and you see a couple standing there, a guy with thick brown curls and glasses and a very pretty girl with auburn hair and a kind smile.

“Michael!” he says, partly a gasp of surprise and partly an exclamation of joy. The name has a nice sound in his voice. He drops your hand and when you make a sound of vague annoyance, he seems to remember that you’re there. “Michael, Lindsay, this is my…” He hesitates.

“Girlfriend,” you finish, a little warily. Has he not told people he has a girlfriend? You introduce yourself to Michael and Lindsay with a “nice to meet you” and smile politely when they join your table. You try not to let it show that your stomach is clenching anxiously.

Still, despite the awkwardness, the conversation is enjoyable. Gavin only picks at his sandwich while he jokes with Michael, and Lindsay does her best to let you in on a conversation that has too many people and events you don’t know in it. After about a half hour, Michael and Lindsay bid their farewells, and you wait for Gavin to run to the bathroom before you can walk him back to his office.

You walk in silence for a while, because you have this heavy, sick feeling inside that you’re not sure how to interpret. There was something unsettling about the way Gavin looked at Michael, eyes shining and engaged in a way you’d never seen him before. You have this hunch that starts to sound more real by the moment– is Gavin in love with Michael?

“Gavin?” you say in a quavering voice when you’re almost back to his office. “The way you were looking at Michael at lunch… is there something you want to tell me about?”

He looks so surprised at that that you start to doubt yourself and relief starts to flood in but not enough. You wait for the denials and every second that they don’t come is another knot tied in your stomach. “Nothing,” he says after a long pause. “Nothing at all.”


	6. Cause It's Too Cold For You Here and Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full lyric: "cause it's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater." So this is it! This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I sure enjoyed writing it.

Ryan takes your hand as you walk down the sidewalk to the hotel. You smile and lean your head against his shoulder; it’s cold, just starting to snow, and Ryan’s so warm, and you can feel how warm he is even through his coat and his hand is broad and firm in yours and he looks so pretty with snow on his eyelashes. “I like going out with you,” he says, boots kicking up a fine white mist. “I like when conventions take us out of Austin. I like the snow. I like kissing you in the snow.”

“I like kissing you in the snow, too,” you laugh. “In fact, I would recommend kissing me in this snow.”

“Oh, I can definitely do that.” He stops, turns you to face him, cups your cheek in the hand that isn’t holding yours, and presses his mouth to yours. No one kisses as well as Ryan does, in your experience; his mouth is always soft and warm, he always knows how much pressure to use, and he doesn’t overuse his tongue. Best of all, he always knows exactly what to do with his hands, so instead of fluttering awkwardly around your shoulders or hips or wherever, he knows when to brush your hair back and when to trail a hand down the arch of your back and when to grab your ass.

It’s only getting colder by the minute and the snow is starting to build up in your hair and on your coat but how could you concentrate on that when Ryan’s kiss is growing more insistent all the time and that hand is sliding down to brush your neck and everything is sparkling and bright?

Eventually you have to break the kiss with a shiver. “We should go inside,” you say, and Ryan nods. The hotel is much warmer, which is lovely, and you take the elevator up to your floor. “Want to come in? We haven’t had any time alone since we got here…”

“God, yeah. I love Ray but he never leaves the room. I can’t believe you got a single.”

You unlock the door and shrug off your coat, shaking some of the melted snow from your hair. As soon as the coat is lain across a chair, Ryan takes you around the waist and kisses you again, deeper and more insistent than outside. You kick your shoes off haphazardly and pull Ryan onto the neatly made bed with you.

He chuckles. “You’re wearing my sweater, bad girl.”

You look down quizzically, and only after you look at the frankly alarming pattern do you remember that you’d stolen it from Ryan’s drawers because it smelled like him and was generally warm and comfortable. “Ah. Yeah. Is that a problem?”

He nuzzles against your neck. “You look cute in it. You’d look a lot cuter out of it, I think.”

“If you want me out of my clothes, all you have to do is ask.”

He looks at you with those bright eyes and smiles his Mad King smile. He takes your hand and pushes it against his crotch, where you can feel how hard he is even through his jeans. It’s incredibly hot. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” you say with a promptness that earns another laugh.

“Good girl. Strip.” You do as he asks, shedding your wet clothing as fast as you can and tossing it over the edge of the bed. When you finish, Ryan, who somehow stripped even faster than you did, climbs over you and dips his head down to kiss your neck, to tease your breasts, to go even lower and bury himself between your thighs. You moan and gasp; he’s a skilled kisser and he’s no less skilled with his mouth anywhere else. You tangle a hand in his sandy hair and buck your hips.

You start to really warm up, the thought of orgasm just starting to come to mind, when he pulls away, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and grins roguishly. “Up.”

You sit up, legs a little wobbly, and he lies back on the bed. You take the time to admire his body; you wouldn’t have thought that someone like Ryan would be exactly your type, with his little bit of belly, but you find him irresistible, and he seems to find you just so.

You watch as his slips a condom on and beckons for you to get on top of him. “Come on, then,” he murmurs, eyes half-lidded and lazy smile licking at his lips. “Ride me.”

You obey, oh God do you obey. You remember reading somewhere once that being on top was one of the most pleasurable positions for a woman, and you have to agree. You line him up properly and slide down until he’s completely inside you. It burns a little, because you haven’t been with him in a little while and also he’s a little larger than average, but that soon fades.

He bucks his hips up, hissing through his teeth at the pleasure, and you close your eyes, mouth open and wordless. You feel Ryan grab your hips and motion for you to start rolling them, which makes him groan a bit while he thrusts. “You’re so pretty up there,” he says. “You look so good straddling my cock. God, you feel so nice…”

The best thing about this position was that you don’t have to do very much. You moan and clutch at Ryan but he does the bulk of the work. “I missed this,” you manage.

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t. I’m not sure there’s anything I like more than fucking you.” At the curse, you shiver with pleasure; in Ryan’s deep, sensual voice, anything can sound hot, but a murmured ‘fuck’ is probably the hottest.

After that, it isn’t long until you come. You ride him for a while, he slips a hand down to rub clumsily at your clit, and that’s it, you nearly scream, and he comes shortly afterwards. There’s a minute for a quick cleanup and then Ryan comes back to bed, pulling you tight against him. “Mm, you’re gorgeous.”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“No, you are. You really were cute in that sweater. Actually, you really are cuter out of it. No. I can’t decide. You’re very cute, is what I’m saying.”

You’re still not sure that you totally buy it, but Ryan himself is so cute you just smile and nod. You curl up against him. “You’re warm.”

You feel him laugh before you hear it. “Gotta keep my girl warm somehow. It’s cold out there.” A gentle kiss to the cheek. It isn’t long before you fall asleep like that.


End file.
